Past meets present
by Cezizzle
Summary: Norway woke up in the morning with a guest. His young self. The viking scandinavians make a lot of trouble for the nordics but they will soon find out that there are more young selves of the other nations.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** The viking scandinavians get in the modern era, causing the nordics only problems.

**Warning:** Faroe and Greenland are my ocs but they aren't very different from the other ocs like this...just that Greenland is usually a includes DenNor/SuFin/SuDen(?) but is not lemon, smut or anything romantically. It just says that they were together and stuff.  
The next chapters will probably be a bit of ScottNor/UkxScandinavia/HonkIce/DenNeth, but it won't pass the border (I hope.)  
Anyway, enjoy!

**Past meets present**

This morning, Norway woke up with a quest.

Someone he haven't seen for centuries.

The viking norwegian is straddling him on his bed and the modern Norway yelps slightly.  
His younger self is for some reasons in his room, looking very angry at him.

"Who are you and why do you look like me?" his viking self asks bluntly, holding a knife to his cheek. Norway holds his hands up in retreatment.

"I..."the modern Norway tries to find an explanation. "Look, you are not in your real era." he says calmly. This is the modern era, my era." he explains to the angry viking, not quiet sure of himself either.

The viking listens carefully. "I see..." It seems that the viking Norway was much louder than the normal; still, they shared the same smartness. "Could it be...that damn England?" the viking yells, spitting the name _England_ like it would burn his tongue.

Norway nods slowly. "Maybe." Then a thought hits him. "Weren't you with Sweden and Denmark?"

The blonde viking nods. "They went on checking this strange house." he says,  
examining Norway's king-sized bed like it was some strange creation.

Norway gets up of his bed worried. "No! There are Faroe and Greenland in the house-" he starts, but at the name of his daughters, the viking runs to the door and Norway tries his best to stop him.  
"Norge, stop!" Norway fells weird calling himself, like he would talk with his own reflection in the mirror. "Faroe and Greenland are big girls now, they can take care of eachother but I'm afraid your era's Denmark might try to stick his monarchy again!"

Norway was very protective over his two daughters and small brother, Iceland, in the viking era. But, the kids never got along with Denmark, so when Norway left with Sweden to form a dinastic union, the three islands were very sad because they came under the danish control.  
Greenland, although, got used to it better than the others.

The viking nods slowly, understanding his older self. "Denmark said something about going to check the nice smell's source." he says, licking his lips, hungry.

"Ah, yes, this era's Sweden makes breakfeast every morning" the modern Norway says, making the viking laugh loudly. Norway starts laughing as well, remembering how bad Sweden used to be at cooking.

Of course, he got so much better since then.

They hear the sound of broken plates and dash downstairs only to find a confused Sweden with his head slammed on the fridge by viking Danemark. The viking Dane looks back at the two Norwegians.

"Imposters! Black magic! Norge, they are everywhere!" he yells, throwing his waist knife towards Norway. Viking Norway knocks it off with his armor.

"Danmark, is England's fault." he hisses the name with same disgust as earlier.  
"We are in a modern era and those are our future selves." the nordic man explains.

"Is that so...?" viking Denmark lets go of Sweden who is still confused.  
The tall Swede wants answers from Norway.  
And soon.

At that moment, a young girl, somewhere at her fourteens, enters in the kitchen. Her long and very pale blonde hair falls curly on her shoulders, her left bangs being tied with a ribbon, resembling a lot with Norway's cross in his hair.

She tugs on Norway's sleeves, making the blonde yelp.

"Papa, I heard strange noises and decided to check out what was going on..."  
the girl stops talking, noticing the other Norway and Denmark. She tugs on Norway's sleeve even more, starting to get scared.

Norway hugs her gently, kissing her forehead.  
"Faroe, it's okay. They somehow ended in the present time." he tries explaining his frightened daughter.

Faroe had the reasons to be scared. She lived with Scottland and Ireland since somwhere close to 500, but then, in 850, the nordics took control over her islands, coming under the Norwegian control, the danish monarhy sticking in as Norway and Denmark had a personal union at the moment.

Faroe never liked Denmark and she still doesn't likes him. She always stood around uncle Iceland and Papa Norge. Her eyes resembled Norway's:  
a very beautiful shade of purple, if just a bit lighter than Norway's.

Now, the viking Denmark is standing in front of her, smiling sweetly to her.  
"Oh my! Look what a beautiful girl you became!"  
The viking Norway smiles lovingly too, but Faroe didn't let go of his real father's sleeve.

Norway sighs and pats her head gently when he realizes something.  
"Where is the other Sweden?"

The modern Sweden, who has put ice on his head where the Dane hit him, was confused. The viking Danemark responds. "He said he is going to check upstairs."

Sweden's face gets pale.

His "wife" is still sleeping upstairs. He runs to Finland's bedroom, ignoring Norway's calling back. He brutally opens the door and finds a viking Sweden looking hypnotized at the sleeping Finn. He turned his eyes to the modern Sweden.  
"He is the most beautiful person I saw in my whole life." he says, smiling widely. "How long do I have to wait until I'll meet him?"

Sweden doesn't knows how to respond to this.  
He takes his younger self's arm and pulls him downstairs in the living room where everyone already settled.  
But someone was still missing.

"We need Denmark." he says, brushing Faroe's hair gently, as she starts falling asleep in his arms. God, she is still a baby, he thought to himself, smiling.  
"Not you, Danmark. Denmark." Norway decided that it would be easier for everyone to call the vikings by their original names and the real one by english names.

There was a loud bang and a group of laughs.  
"SUCK MY DICK, I'M DENMARK!"

Denmark comes into the living room on a skateboard dragged by Hanatamago, Finland's small dog. Behind him, Sealand and Greenland are tugging on the Dane's shirt, each one on their own skateboards, being pulled by Denmark and Hanatamago.

Sweden almost screams when he sees his son, Sealand, in such dangerous situation. The viking Sweden didn't got scared though because Sealand wasn't his son yet.  
The danish viking gets up the sofa and runs to Denmark.  
"SUCK OUR DICKS, WE'RE DENMARK!"

Denmark and Greenland both stops to look at the viking.  
"Oh, my God...Norway, what have you done..."  
Denmark whispered, not believeing his eyes that his young self was right in front of him.

Greenland, on a side note, was quite happy.  
She was a tall girl of fifteen years old, as blonde as her father, Denmark,  
and with mesmerizing blue eyes. Her eyes was short and coated in hair gel, imitating her danish dad. She didn't really liked Denmark, especially because lately he would abuse of her country's resources and money, but he was an awesome dad.

She grew up with Iceland and Faroe under the Norwegian control. She knew Norway was her real father but she didn't really feel the relation between them.  
In 1814, when her so-true-father left with Sweden, she came closer to Denmark.

Denmark and Norway were anyway their parents, no matter how weird that sounds, having two fathers, for Greenland and Faroe, that wasn't a problem: Faroe considered Norway her father and Greenland Denmark so they stopped calling eachothers sisters a long time ago especially because the relation between Norway and Denmark got very cold after the Second World War.

So, now, the young viking was staring at Greenland in amazement. "Oh, my God, look what beautiful daughter I have!" he says,  
pulling his "daughter" into his arms, snuggling.

Denmark is confused, so Norway sighs and starts telling him the actions again.

**Thanks for reading!:3 In the next chapters I will add also Arthur, Scottland, Romania and HK~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Past meets present II**

"This is the worst day" Norway whines, sitting on his bed with Denmark.

The whole morning he had to explain Denmark and Finland why there were 3 blonde vikings in the living room, eating Sweden's food. Now, the three vikings are in the guest's room, sleeping. Probably the time travel fatigued them.

Norway still has to find a way to send the vikings back before they make any more mess.

"Nor, do you think it's a spell?" Denmark asks, his head on the pillow, looking up at the thinking blonde.

"Definitely. Probably England did it, you know he used to-" Norway stops stalking and stares in shock at the Dane who freaks out. "W-What? Nor, are you okay?" the obnoxious blonde asks, shaking his shoulders. Norways nods silently. "Yes. is just that I realized our England might help us! I mean, if he did this in the past he surely remembers the spell!"

Denmark looks at him confused and Norway sighs. "He did this before. To us. Probably when we came back he erased our memory or something" the norwegian tries, pulling out his phone and searching for England in his agenda. Denmark lets out an _Oooh_ before jumping back on the bed, looking curiously at the shorter one.

There are two bips from the phone before England's answers.

**"Hello?"**

"England, I need you help." Norway says simply.

"**Is something wrong?" **the Briton seems troubled.

"Yeah. Come at my house and I'll explain."

**"Uh, sure...I'll come as fast I can...But I'm with Romania. Is it okay for him to come too?" **Norway hears a small laugh in the background.

"Yes. Just...come faster." he ends, closing his phone. He will need all the help if England can't remember the spell. Or refuses to do it.

Meanwhile, in the guest room the viking swede carefully examinates a drawer, IKEA made, with amazed eyes. "Can you see this? It's so detailed!" he says, not getting any attention from the other two scandinavians.

Norge takes his clothes off, wanting to try the strange bathroom they have in the room. The danish just glares at him lustfully and licks his lips, Norge looking at him confused before being dragged closer by Danmark.

The three used to walk around naked all the time in the viking era before taking a bath in the cold waters of the Norwegian Sea or Baltic Sea, depending their position. It was something usual, they all were males after all! But somewhere around 800 they stopped doing so, growing much mature and saving their body only for the loved one. This is how Norway became much flustered when Denmark used to kiss him...or anything, actually.

The viking norwegian kisses his boyfriend gently, before tugging on his clothes. "Let's all go take a bath together." he says as the swede throws his helmet on the bed. "Sure, that would be nice." he replies, starting to takes his clothes also off. The young Sweden wouldn't talk like the present because Norge, him and Danmark had almost the same accent. Is just that Danmark and him messed it up while Norge perfectioned it into something much melodic.

They all finished undressing and step into the bathroom, trying to figure how to turn the water on.

Somewhere around 3 pm, a ring is heard on the door. Finland runs and opens, greeting the constipated-looking Briton and a rather cheerful romanian.

"Hello, Finland!" Romania chirpes. "Norway called for us. Is everything okay?"

Finland rubs the back of his head. "Ehe...He will tell us...But don't worry! It's not very bad." he replies, smiling and points upstairs to Norway's room.

England and Romania fastly head up, kocking on the door. Hearing a positively answer, England opens the door to find Norway drinking a cup of coffee while Denmark plays with with Lego on the floor. "Romania!" Danemark exclaims, inviting the other to play with him before spooting England. "Oh, hello to you too, Mister-I-Am-So-Scared-Of-Denmark-I-am-going-to-piss-myself." he grins, earning a smack over his head from Norway and an unamused frown from England. "Ow...Ok, I get don't need me here." he says, before he exits the room, closing the door behind.

"So, what's the matter, Norway?" England asks. A loud knock is heard on the door and England mumbles. "What the bloody hell do you want now, Denmark?" he yells as the door opens, revealing a naked Norway with his hair still wet, water dripping of his body. England screams, covering his eyes and Romania starts laughing.

"Hej, hvor er..." the viking starts asking but stops when he notices the horrified England. "You!" he barks, coming closer to him. "You got us in this problem!"

He prepares his fist, but Norway grabs his wrist and pushes him away. "No, this is our England. he will help you." he says, calming the younger one. "The towels are in the drawer" he adds, noticing for what the younger came in. He nods and leaves the room, not even being sorry and Norway looks at England.

"See? They came from a different era and they think that era's you did a spell on them." he says and England's eyes widen in shock. "No way!" the brit exclaims in delight, surprising both Norway and Romania. "I can't believe that spell worked! It's one of the hardest, you know!"

Norway smacks his head. "Then do something! You did this on us too, am I right?" he yells, earning a frightened look from the earlier excited Briton. "Y...Yeah, I did..." he sits on the edge of the bed, thinking. "I remember you were beating Scottland at the moment and Denmark was about to cut my head with his axe so I made the spell to bring you somwehere else. I didn't know I sent you to a different era, though." he ends, frowning at the tough memory. "I will look for the spell, I promise." he feels the urge to add, seeing Norway's desperate look in his eyes.

It is Romania's time to say something as he stood silent the whole time. "But how are we sure there aren't more young nations out there?" he says, earning two confused looks from England and Norway. "What?..." "You see, England at that time was still a fail in magic...Not like he isn't now either. All I say is that maybe his spell had a mass effect."

"What makes you think that?" England scoffs, drinking from a cup of coffee Norway lent him. "I saw a teenage looking Scottland today." Romania says, making England spit his coffee. "WHAT?" he practically screams.

"Yeah, when we left you house. I thought it's Shetland for a moment but as I looked closer I noticed the cigarette. He was standing in the garden but I guess you weren't paying attention due your rant about how Norway always aks you for help." England makes him a sign to shut up as Norway's face turns slightly darker. "You guys should go check it out." the romanian adds, not giving a fuck about how Norway is pulling on England's tie, making him choke.

Norway stops torturing the blonde and nods. "England, it will be your house so please go ahead." he says, following the frightened Briton downstairs. They take their coats and leave to England's house, Romania closely following them.

**A/N: I think this needed to be longer...but as you can see, my brain is a potato. And yay, teenager Scottland in the next chapter~! ...Hope I'll get him right :-/...Also, I'll definitely add HK in the next chapter, I promise. Is just that in this one I...couldn't think of anything better. /sobs**

**Also, for the record, norwegian is the most melodic scandinavian language while danish doesn't seem to actually have an accent. Just go check it on Youtube or something.**

**Thank you if you review or read it!;w; It makes me feel like I can make a daily activity out of writing and make it good~ Also, sorry if I don't reply to reviews very often ;_; My internet has some bugs with replying. Peace out~**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Have you guys noticed I was writing the name for someone from another country, e.g. Danish with small letters- danish? Well, I'm retarded. In romanian, my language, you don't do it like that. Sorry for my mistakes from the previous chapters ;;;**

**Past meets present II**

The magic club arrive at England's house.

The Briton searchs his pockets for the keys and opens the door, followed in the spacious house by Romania and Norway.

"Is anyone else in the house?" the Norwegian asks, whispering. England shakes his head no. "Scottland and Wales are gone for some business."

Romania smiles widely. "And the Irish brothers? You know I like them!" he says in a low tone, receiving a glare from England. His sister and brother are very annoying, but Romania seems the only to actually get along with them. "No. They are probably pulling tricks on someone."

They hear a _bang _coming from upstairs and Norway covers the boy's mouths. "Someone is here..."

"No shit, Sherlock." Romania rolls his eyes, pulling Norway's hand away. They silently go to the first floor and hear another _bang_ from the last door on the hallway. Norway goes over and gulps nervously before pushing the door's held. They all gasp.

A young Scottland is drawing moustaches with a marker on England's photos. His British brother's clothes are also messily thrown on the floor, some of them even ripped. England screams and the red-haired turns to them, smirking.

"Do you like my artwork, brother?" he teases and notices the other two. "And you also have company." He rolls his eyes from Romania to Norway and smiles lustfully. "I'm still waiting you to give Faroe back. And yourself." he adds and Norway shows him the middle finger.

"Go fuck yourself, Scottland." the Norwegian growls, Romania looking at him shocked. _Since when is Norway this aggresive...?_

England comes back to his mind and goes over to Scottland to pull his collar. "I'm going to kill you! Look at my room!" he yells and Scottland gives him a death glare. "Oh, do you want to go to _swim_ in the river, Artie?" he says darkly, making the Briton back away in fear.

Norway grabs his arms. "Oh, no, you're not going anywhere unless you find the spell!" he warns and England nods, turning to the confused Romanian. "Ro, come help me find the bock. It's a huge library, you know." Romania nods, heading to the hallway. Norway gasps.

'You're not leaving me alone with this idiot, right?" England shrugs. "You are to only one to can handle him. Romania would probably cry in fear and hide in the closet." "Hey!" England lets out a light chuckle before heading downstairs.

Norway glares darkly at the Scottish boy and the ginger just gives him a amused grin.

**Meanwhile, at the Nordic's place...**

Iceland and Faroe stay silently at the kitchen table as the girl feeds Mr. Puffin some biscuites while Iceland drinks his Coke.

Sweden comes in the room, followed by Hong Kong. Iceland smiles widely at the sight of his boyfriend.

"Lay hou" Hong Kong waves to Faroe and the young girl sits up and smiles back before going in the living room with Sweden.

Hong Kong pulls a chair and sits near Iceland. "So, what's up?" he asks and Iceland glares at him. "The sky." he replies, making the Cantonese boy chuckle. "You're cute even when you kill a question." The Icelandic blushes, taking a sip of his Coke. "Did you got my e-mail about the events that happened in the house?" he asks and the brunette nods. "I am quite amazed one of England's spells actually worked."

Iceland nods. "Norway went to his house to find a way to repair the problem." he says and Hong Kong looks at him amused. "Worried?" he teases and Iceland blushes. "S-Shut up..." he puts his Coke on the table and turns to face the older boy. "I'm not scared, because you're here...With me."

The brunette smiles and leans forward to plant a kiss on the silver-haired's lips. Iceland wraps his arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. They soon start a heated make-out session until a hand rests on Iceland's shoulders, forcing him to break the kiss and look up at a Danish grinning like an idiot.

"You two sure know how to hit it off!" the blonde exclaims, making both of the boys blush. Iceland looks around the kitchen and sees Netherlands standing near viking Danmark, now dressed in sport clothes. "You told Netherlands." he noticed. "You told Hong Kong" Denmark replies. "Touche."

Iceland points at their clothes. "What are you planning to do?" The Danish smirks and puts an arm around the Dutch's shoulders, making him twitch a little. "We're going to play football then get dead-drunk!" he says, making the young Danmark grin widely at the thought of alchohol. "Care to join us for a match?"

"No, thank you." Iceland responds, looking at Hong Kong. The brunette shakes his head. "I'd rather put fireworks on your roof." he says, making the Icelandic glare at him. "Or stay with my cute little Iceland." he teases, making the silver-haired blush. "As you want then." Denmark shrugs and leave in the backyard with his players.

**Back at the Magic Club, in England's room...**

Norway almost loses himself.

The Scottish sits very, _very_ close to him. The boy reaches out for Norway's hand, but he pulls his hand away. "Stop it." the Norwegian demands, making Scottland sigh. "Not cool." "I'm so sorry for you, would you want a tea?" Norway teases, expresionless.

Scottland gives him a dark glare, before grabbing his wrists. "You act like a child." he says and Norway growls. "I'm older than you right now." Scottland smirks, tightening his grasp on Norway's wrists and pushes him against the wall. "Yeah, but I'm taller." the ginger says, leaning in. "And more powerful.". He leans even more before Norway spits him in the face. "Fuck you!" the blonde yells, struggling.

He hates Scottland. He always did. He actually hates the whole Kirkland familiy, except for England, who helps him sometimes with the magic, but it isn't friendship. Scottland also hates Norway, especially for taking a lot of his islands and teritorry. Lord knows how many panic and terror Norway did in his region and Ireland's in the viking era! It wasn't few times Norway almost killed them back then. Hunger for pain and destruction, wanting of territories, lust, the temptations of the money...all of those brought Norway mad back then until he was known as the most violent of the three scandinavians.

Did he regret it today? Maybe.

Right now he is busy trying to excape from his enemy's grasp, but Scottland didn't let go. He pushes the blonde on the bed and straddles his waist only to smash their lips together in a forceful kiss. Norway gasps under the boy's lips and tries to scream; maybe England and Romania would hear him. Scottland pulles his hair roughly, making the Norwegian under him shriek in pain. "I'll make you regret for everything you did, love." he whispers in the boys ear, after covering his mouth with a scarf and moving a hand down the older's pants.

England enters in the room and takes just a second to process the view he has in front of him. He pulls Scottland away and punches him, sending him right into the closet door. Romania comes in soon, looking at the almost crying Norwegian. He runs to him and pulls him to his chest. "N-Nor?" the Romanian asks worried; he never saw Norway crying...or showing any other emotions.

Scottland rises up and smirks at England, brushing his face where the Briton hit him. "Huh? Did my little brother just hit me?" "YES!" England yells, preparing his fist for another punch, surprising Scottland. "Well, I guess I'll just have to take care of you then..." the ginger smirks, throwing his coat on the floor.

"I don't t'ink ya'll go too far with t'at."

All the men turn to the door frame to see an adult looking Scottland leaning on it, casually smoking a cigarette. His face is expresionless, but you could cleary see a mark of anger on it.

"I neve' been so as'amed with ma'salf." the big Scottland growls, moving behind England and patting his shoulder. "Ya did great...At l'ast for once, Artie." England smiles widely and tries to hides his blush. "But ya kno' ya hit me, do ya? I'll 'ave to take care of ya late'." he adds and the Briton gulps, being pushed to the bed with Norway and Romania. Norway is still shocked, his face hidden in Romania's chest.

"I'll take care of ya, littl' me." the taller Scottland says, pulling his gloves on to start the fight.

A/N: Aaaaah~ My mother deleted the original file while I went to drink something... But I'm happy because I got better ideas while rewriting it!

Yeah...I thought that Norway would only be scared around Scottland...There have been a lot of fights between those two in the past not to notice. Even their islands...! Sorry if Norway is way too OOC! I know he is but... Also, sorry for Scottland's talking way...I just thought this is how he speaks...no offense!

Anyway, thanks for reading :3 I'll keep coming up with chapters, my mind is full of ideas!


	4. Chapter 4

**Past meets present IV**

"I really don't t'ink ya kno' how angry I am with ma'salf, do ya, little boy?" the tallest Scottland hisses, moving forward the younger one.

The boy just smirks. "Listen to yourself, old fart. What's with the accent?" he makes fun of and Scottland throws his fist towards his face, stopping a few centimeters from his face. "Heh, I knew you wouldn't do it."

Scottland hits his younger self in the stomach and wraps an arm around his waist to support him. The boy coughs and holds onto the taller's shoulders. He looks up at "himself". "Was that necessary?" he sighs and starts hitting the blank-faced Scottish in the chest; surprisingly hard.

"Yeah." Scottland says simply and loses his guard for a while when the boy hits him in the hips, his snsible point. Scottland groans in pain and kneels on the floor, holding his hip. He ise that will cause a black bruise later. The boy practically jumps on him and starts hitting him with hard fists.

Romania yells for Scottland and England sits up to help his brother when the red-haired man yells. "No! I'll do dis, it's ma'salf afte' all" He pulls the boy's collar and throws him over his shoulder in a backflip him. The boy crashes with a loud bang and starts whining. Scottland puts a hand after his neck on a respectively nerve and pinches it, causing the smaller one to faint. He picks hi up making sign to the Magic Club to make space on the bed. After setting the boy under the covers and with a cold napkin on his head, Scottland gently pulls Norway out of Romania's chest.

"Norway..." he whispers and the Norwegian looks up at him with an angry look on his face. "Asshole!" the blonde replies harshly and Scottland smiles.

"What are you smiling at? Iain, you're a jerk!" Norway says, making the other three look in shock. "Iain's your real name?" Romania asks and Scottland nods, staring at the blonde with purple eyes and cross on his left side of the head.

"Iain, I hate you." Norway keeps ranting. "You're horrible, you smell of cigarette everytime, your hair is stupid, who even has red hair, your clothes are so yesterday also you suck at fighting and I really hate you, bitch. Did I say I hate you?" Norway pauses to finish. "Jerk." Scottland smirks and pulls him in a tight hug. "I know, Norway." he lifts the Norwegian's chin up and gently kisses him, making England and Romania gasp shocked.

Norway puts his hands around his neck and starts kissing him back passionately, which makes the other two even more confused and awkward.

"I hate you..." Norway mumbles when they pull out for air.

"I hate you more." Scottland replies, locking the space between their lips again.

"Denmark will hear about this." Norway says, sticking his tongue out to start french-kissing with the red-haired, much to the shock of Romania's and England's. Romania coughs, earning a glare from Scottland. "You guys fuck later. We have stuff to do." England nods. "Also...I don't appreciate seeing you guys kissing. It would be like me and the frog being fuck buddies." the Briton adds and Romania laughs. "I thought you _are _fuck buddies!" England hits him. "Ow, ow, ok, just kidding..."

Norway blushes deeply and smacks the Scottish's head. "That's right. Fuck you, Iain, taking advance on me like that." he growls and the red-haired chuckles, following the Magic Club downstairs before he remembers something.

"Ah right, I forgot to bring someone in." he says, heading to his bedroom. "Who?" England asks and Scottland comes back with Wales soon, the shorter man holding a kid into his arms, Norway recognizing him instantly.

"Iceland!" he runs over to the light-haired man, also knows as Wales who hands it to him. Norway brings it close to his chest, tears starting to form into his eyes as the parenting and over-protective brother mode activates inside him once again.

"S-Storebror..." the small island mumbles shyly, hiding his face into his brother's chest as Norway looks shocked to the other men. "He called me big brother.." he says, smiling widely and England lets out a small 'aww', followed by Scottland's deep chuckle. Romania starts laughing and Wales glares at him. "What da fuck are ya laughing at?" he says in a thick accent.

"How out of character Norway is!" the Romanian keeps laughing and Norway stares at him confused. "You aren't usually this opened, Norvegia...Only when you are with us." he smiles and all the five men start laughing too, leaving the small Iceland confused.

"Now, Arthur, what the fuck have ya done in the past that cause dis problem?" Wales asks, his expresionless face on. Wales is older than Arthur, taller, but his face looks like a teenager's though. His light-brown to ivory hair is longer than Scottland's and England's and no bangs on his forehead, just some of his side, much like Scottland. His voice is very soft, but still, it has a harsh tone in it.

England shifts awkwardly. "The vikings attacked me and Scottland one day and I had to use a spell on them...I guess it was too powerful..." England explains and Romania coughs. "Too much of a fail" "Shut up, Ro." Norway looks down. "Uh, I don't think I said it before...Sorry, guys." he looks from England to Scottland and the two men nod, smiling. "Is okay, Nor." England replies, thumbing up.

Wales thinks for a while. "How many of them are out there?" he asks, pointing to the small Iceland, now sleeping in Norway's arms. "Until now five, but I'm sure there are more young nations that had been affected by the spell." Romania responds to Wales's annoyance. He didn't like that Romanian guy, he has that ridiculously long canine. And his eyes...How the heck does he has red eyes?

Norway sighs. "England, lets take all the books we can and go over at my home. You can sleep over there."

They all nod and head to the library to grab the books necessarly.

**At the Nordic's house...**

Denmark rolls the ball on the ground, Netherlands in front of him. The Dane passes the ball to his younger self who hits it again and scores another point.

The viking learnt very fast this game called _football _and Netherlands was a really awesome guy.

The Dutch has the ball now, hitting it slowly but at a synchronized pace towards Denmark. Denmark steals his ball and Netherlands reaches his leg to make the blonde trip. "Eat the grass, Den." he says, taking back the ball. Denmark swears under his breath as he gets up. "Some _grass_ would really be good now." the Dane says, reffering to Netherlands driugs. Netherlands just shrugs. "Beer first."

They take a pause from the match and the three lie down, taking advance of the sunny day. Finland comes in the backyard together with viking Sverige, holding a box of Carlsberg and an other of Finlandia.

"No Latin Pulka today, Finnmark?" the Dane asks, amused as he pulls a Carlsberg can. **(A/N: I'm not sure if that's the name of the Finnish beer)** Finland just gives him a warm smile, something behind it clearly saying 'Bitch, I'll murder your whole family, shut up and drink your beer.'

The Finnish opens a Finlandia bottle and starts taking loudly and long gulps out of it, amasing the two vikings. "W-What..." Sverige mumbles, shocked. Finland looks at him, smiling. "Is something wrong. Sve?" The viking shakes his head. "I'm just amazed by your drinking skills." he flirts and Finland shrugs, not getting it.

The young Dane drinks like a pig from his already second beer can. The older Denmark just smiles like an idiot to Netherlands.

"Grass."

"No."

Denmark narrows his eyes, pouting. "Please?" he says cutely and Netherlands sighs. He takes a box out of his backpack and opens it, revealing different drugs and papers to make cigarettes. Denmark smiles excitedly and takes two already made, surprising the Dutch. "Are you giving to him too?" he asks, pointing to the drunk Dane.

"Nope." Denmark says and lights the cigarettes, lending one to Finland which he gladly took and starts inhaling. Denmark inhales and exhales before pulling on Netherland's shirt. "I'll bet you ass in the next game, motherfucker." he says and the Dutch glares at him. "I'd like to see you try." he grabs Denmark's cigarette and runs with it, exhaling while grinning.

Finland laughs amused. Denmark and Netherlands were really best friends...Even that sometimes he felt something more between them, but that wasn't his business. He smokes on his cigarette casually, to Sverige's shocked expression and closes his eyes until something blocked the sunshines on his face. He looks up at a expresionless Sweden.

"Hey, Suu. Want one?" the Finnish asks and Sweden shakes his head, moving his eyes from Sverige and the drunk Danmark to the two 'best friends' fighting over a cigarette.. "Denmark, three of the Kirkland brothers will sleep here tonight." the tall Swede informs and Denmark stops tickling the Dutchman to look at him. "Fuck." he swears loudly and lets go of Netherlands. "No fucking way. Why?"

"They are trying to find the spell." Sweden says, something in his voice truly saying that he hates the situation too. "Norway just called me." "Noooooooo!" the Dane tugs on Netherland's shirt. "Neddy, you have to help me! They pooped my flower beds..." Netherlands rools his eyes, smirking. "This is exactly what you said when the old provincies of Germany and Prussia used to give you headaches..." Denmark grins. "So you'll give me money ot make the Kirklands leave?" Netherlands laughs. "Haha, bitch, no."

Sweden shakes his head once again. It must be a drugs thing tht they act so stupid. He goes in the frontyard only to see five persons coming towards the house with bags full of...books? Sweden assumes. Norway carries something more in his hand...Sweden narrows his eyes to get a better view and gasps, a small smirk crossing his face.

Iceland will not be very pleased.

**A/N: Ok, I had to rewrite two times to completely be pleased with it...And I'm still not xD;;;**

**Anyway, as for what Den and Neth talk about...Before Germany was formed, there were more small provinces. Them and Prussia used to attack the Danes and Denmark asked Netherlands to lend him money so they will leave. If you want to know more, go search on youtube "Hetalia Nordics Episode 1" it's a special channel that makes episodes cosplay for the nordics! ****THEY ARE AMAZING!**

**Some translation: **

_**Storebror- **_**big brother (Norwegian)**

_**Norvegia- **_**Norway (Romanian)**

_**Finnmark**_**- Finland (Danish/Swedish/Norwegian?)**

**Also, Finlandia is a vodka that we drink here in Romania along with Stalinskaya (Amg, Stalinskaya. That shit is good) Idk if they have it in Finland too though.**

**Btw. Wales and Scottland are not official characters, nor my OCs. Go google them.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Hetalia and the songs featured in this.

**Past meets present IV**

Later that afternoon, after Denmark decided to start a fight with Scotland -of course, losing-, Sweden and Finland take the three young vikings to see the town. Iceland was gone for some reasons so he hadn't got a panic attack over his younger self. Meanwhile, Scotland and Wales moved in the guest room, looking through books carefully.

The magic club sits in Norway's room, each one of them with different stuff to do. England sits at the desk and throws away all the book he finds useless, forming a pile behind his chair. Romania is half drunk; Finland offered him some vodka a while go and of cooourse, the ex-victim of the communism couldn't refuse. Norway plays with the child Island, smiling dearling when the child calls him "storebror".

England lets out an annoyed groan. "Put your bloody asses on work." he demands and Romania rolls his eyes. "Sure, after finishing this bottle." the Romanian says, opening the vodka bottle. England grabs it and hides under the desk. "No more vodka until you find the spell!" the blonde with stuffy eyebrows threatens.

Romania whines and rolls on the ground, grabbing some books and starting to flick the pages. Norway watches the scene amused, letting the small Icelandic sleep. He takes a book and wipes the dust away from it. "Can't you remember at least the name of the book?" Norways asks England and the Briton looks at him speechless.

"I..." the Briton shifts awkwardly. "No. I remember just that I learned it from my mother..." Romania gasps. "Bai!" he shouts, making the two blondes look at him curiously. "You should look for your mother's books then!" the Romanian says and England slaps his forehead.

"Of course! It must probably be in her personal diary or something..." England mumbles, looking through the pile of books. "Bullocks! Help me find it, guys!" he demands and they start looking for the diary. Norway picks up a small brown book with a silver lock on its side. "This one?" he asks, raising and eyebrow and England smiles widely. "Yes! How did you know?" Norway points the diary. "It has your mother's name on it...?"

Romania laughs and England shoves him away. He takes the diary from Norway and tries to open it. "Ooooopen!" he shouts at the small locker. Romania laughs again. "Dude, use one of your spells, like Demon summoning song." the strawberry blonde laughs, starting to hum softly England's spell. England covers his mouth.

"Shut the hell up! Maybe it works and you summon Dracula!" Romania bites his finger. "Dracula doesn't exist." the Romanian glares darkly at him and England points to him. "How do I know? Maybe it's Vlad the Impaler just like how Alfred says!" England accuses him and Romania grins, showing his fang. "Maybe _I_ am Vlad the Impaler, therefore...Dracula." the boy with red eyes smirks.

England shivers slightly. "Stop it, Ro. I'm just folling around with you." he says softly and Romania giggles childishly. "Me too~! That's what friends do!" he says excitedly, making Norway close a book and look to him. "Friends?"

Romania nods. "Yes! You guys are my closest friends~" he says, smiling widely and England chuckles. Norway blushes embarassed and England turns to him. "What? Aren't we your friends?" the Briton aks smiling and Norway looks at him in the eyes. "You know...I think you two really are my best-friends." the Norwegian smiles slightly and Romania tackles him, hugging him tightly.

"Te iubiiiiim, Norvy~" Romania chirpes sweetly and England joins the hug. "Yup~!" he adds and Norway blushes more. "Shut up or I'll put my trolls beat you." Norway says, trying to act cool. Romania laughs and pats his head. "Sure~ Anyway, England, to that spell from Happy Potter."

England growls. "It's HARRY POTTER, you bloody eastern country." Romania grins. "I may be a eastern country, but bloody? Nu, Artie, that's beyond me." England huffs. "It's very bloody, no wondering you have so many whores there." Romania gives him a dark glare. "Oh, yeah? And who's banging my whores? Oh, wait, I know the answer! It's you, westearn countries!" Romania replies back, a bit harshly and Norway facepalms.

"Fuck friends."

"Isn't that illegal if we're not fuck buddies?"

"Shut up, dum romansk."

"Ok, now we really need to do that spell." England says and takes the diary. He pulls out of his pocket his wand and Romania starts singing.

"There was once a boy named Arthur, destined to be a star. His parents were killed by Norway, who gave him a flying bunny." England and Norway look at him in a combination of amusement and confuse. "Yo, Artie, yo' wizard." Romania ends, smiling.

"You're on drugs." Norway says.

"No more Harry Potter for you." England adds, waving his wand in the air. "Alohomora." he says softly but determined and the lock falls with a small bang on the floor. "Splendid." he says, opening the diary. He flicks the pages until he finds a page full of spells. "Bingo anyone? Because I got the money~" he announces and both Romania and Norway look over his shoulder.

"Which one is?" Norway asks him and England rubs his chin. 'I don't know. The names don't make any sense to me." he adds, looking overt the spells carefully.

Denmark enters the room with Netherlands behind him. "GUYS, DID YOU FIND THE SPELL?" he yells and Netherlands hits him in the hip. "Oooooow, Neddy, why?"

Norway twitches. "Did you listen all this long on the door, anko uzai?" he asks and Netherlands nods. "He's drunk, sorry." the Dutch says and Norway shrugs. Denmark runs to England and grabs both of his dairy and wand. "IS THIS THE SPELL?" the Dane yells and England tries to take his objects back. "Idiot, don't!"

Denmark waves the wand in the air and mutters something. "Shit." Norway cusses and jumps on Denmark's back, making him lose control and he moves the wand to face Romania. "Nei!"

A bright light fills the room and all of them closes their eyes, Romania holding his hands over his head. In the next second, Romania is on his knees and England runs to him. "Kiddo, are you alright? Fuck you, Denmark!" he shouts, pulling on Romania's arm.

Romania looks up at him. "I-I'm not a frog or something...?" he asks, smiling. "Woooh, it's good then. Seems like Denmark doesn't have any magic." England lets out a sigh of relief and turns to Norway, slamming Denmark's head to a wall. "Anko uzai. if you don't lock yourself in your room tonight, I'll stick a salmon up your ass." Norway growls and Denmark laughs. "What kind of salmon~?" His head hits the wall again.

Netherlands sighs and pulls on Norway's arm. "Don't worry, I'll be sure he won't disturb you." he says and Norway nods, letting the Dutch carry the passed out Dane out of the room.

The magic club sighs and throws themselves either on the floor or bed. England sits on the bed and looks over to Island. "How comes this little angel is that expresionless Icelandic angler?" he asks and Norway chuckles a bit, sitting on the floor while Romania rolls on the rug. "I guess the time he spent with Denmark spoiled him."

England and Romania start laughing. "Guys, lets stop fooling and find the spell." Romania says, smiling and the other two look at him surprised. "Oh my God, you are serios for once!" they notice and Romania laughs, sitting up and grabbing one of Norway's deodorants. He takes a black marker and draws two bushy eyebrows.

"I'm mad, really bad, but don't tell my mom and dad! Hooker on, kiss my butt, 'cause I'm bloody fucking nuts!" he sings and England starts laughing loudly.

"Dude, you're high or something." Norway joins their fun too.

They make some jokes before going back to work. But this is distrubed again when Iceland enters their room with Hong kong behind him. Iceland notices the child on the bed and gasps shoked.

"You sure are cute, Aisurando." Hong Kong says and Iceland blushes annoyed.

"NORWAY, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE."

"Oh, hi, brother. That's Island, a very nice child that calls me 'storebror' a lot."

"You're dead."

**A/N: This. Is. VERY. Late. I'm terribly sorry, I have exams the whole month.**

**So, I've read the reviews and some of your ideas and decided to make a nice scene but it just couldn't fit in this chapter, just the first part of it, and that being Den using his wand on Romania. I...will try being faster with the story and take you all for the nice reviews ;w;**

**Translations:**

**Storebror- big brother (Norwegian)**

**Bai- Hey, an exclamation that demands attention -informal- (Romanian)**

**Te iubim- We love you (Romanian)**

**Btw, the songs featured in this are: England's Demon Summoning Song; Harry Potter in 99 seconds and Tik Tok British parody by Midnight Beast**


End file.
